This invention relates to the field of furniture, particularly to sofas.
Prior art sofas consist generally of a frame which is completely covered with upholstering materials. Such known sofas may be mass-produced for the general market. The mass-produced sofas do not have the distinctive high quality appearance desired by interior decorators and many discriminating individuals. Consequently, some sofas of the generally known construction are custom made. These custom made sofas are expensive and resemble in many ways the lower priced mass-produced sofas.
Interior decorators and discriminating individuals are always seeking distinctive furniture of obviously high quality. The mass-produced sofas do not meet these distinctive and quality requirements. While the known custom made sofas are more acceptable to such persons, they still resemble the cheaper sofas in many aspects, since they are fabricated in a similar manner.
Also known are sofas and benches constructed of wood or metal and frequently used out-of-doors. To provide the necessary rigidity, such wooden sofas are generally massive and graceless in appearance. While the known metal sofas are less massive in appearance, they are necessarily heavy and lack the warm appearance desired for indoor furniture.
Therefore, there exists a continuing need for distinctive sofas of obviously high quality suitable for interior decorating.